They Brought the Darkness Back
by Katsu-Explosion2k10
Summary: This will contain some yaoi, angst and violence etc. Don\'t like, don't read. This is kinda AU, seeing as though it's pretty in the normal KH plotline  for the things I'm gonna write to actually happen *wishful thinking*
1. Changed

_Falling down, the heartless were surrounding him. He donned his twin sai and jumped to attack these shadowy creatures. The bastards were everywhere! Everyone was kept busy by the huge crowds of Shadows and Neoshadows.  
"I have to help him!" A red-haired boy said, fighting against the darkened Heartless to reach a brown-haired boy with a keyblade. Theheartless soon disappeared, and he was making his way to Sora, ther hero of the worlds. But then, a twig snapped and the redhead turned around, and was taken down by the heartless...he could feel his heart pounding and he screamed. Then, nothing.. .just blackness. He could see the glowing pink thing-that was his heart! It was being taken from him. He tried to move, but his body just wasn't listening. He watched as his heart disappeared into the darkness, and the red-haired boy tried desperately to move. He screamed._

The red haired male woke up in his room in The Land of Dragons, blinking and looking around. He was still here? But, he was suppposed to be a heartless now! He looked up, then felt his hair go back...his hair was never this long..was it?  
"Hao! You're awake!" the brown-haired boy was here, and so was a silver-haired boy and a red-haired girl.  
"Oh, hey Sora." Hao said, his face blank."Hey Kairi, Riku." Here was his friends, but he didn't feel much emotion. His face then turned to one of disbelief and a bit of shock."No way.." he whispered, looking at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He had changed so much-how long was he out? His hair, once shoulder length, now reached past his waist, and had become a bright red. His eyes had also become a shade of crimson, and his visible eye now had a black tearmark coming down from it.  
"What..how long have I been out?" he asked.  
"A couple of weeks, Hao. The heartless sure were vicious." A mouse came into the room, shaking his head."I'm surprised you're still here." King mickey had come.  
"But what's happened to me? Why do I not recognise myself!" Hao stood up, his hair swishing. He lifted his bangs from his face-sure enough, his injured eye had a dark red sclera now and his eye was red also, but more dull. He was blind in that eye after all. He let his bangs fall.  
"We're not sure..." King Mickey said, and Hao just made a growling sound. He then walked out.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Sora called after him, but Hao ran quickly-he was faster then before. Sora soon stopped. He looked to Riku and Kairi, who shrugged.  
"Don't worry, Sora. He'll be back." Mickey said. Hao just kept on running until he was tired, and sat down on a rock near an abandoned castle. He had somehow managed to get to Hollow Bastion, by the looks of it...but how?  
"What am I?" he cried out to nothing, as shadows gathered around him curiously.

_The blonde boy laughed darkly as he ambushed the young woman, knocking her to her feet.  
"Come on pretty, I can smell you," He growled-he was totally blind, so relied on his other senses. His eyes were tied with a blindfold-darkness kept his blind eyes from hurting in the light. The darkness in his heart had grown as they hated, ignored him...hurt him. The heartless gathered around, waiting for a chance to get a heart before it disappeared. The boy smirked wildly, acting kinda like a heartless himself. He leaned back, his blades and hands covered in innocent blood. The deed was done, and he had the prize in hand. The heart. The heartless edged forward, wanting to take the heart, but the boy snarled fiercely, biting at it and chewing it. No heartless would be getting a heart here today.  
Suddenly, a painful feeling in his chest, and darkness.  
_  
The Blond-haired boy woke up alone, his blindfold laid out on the table next to him. He still couldn't see, but he could make out that it was darkness, and he was in a room with to other people. It seemed his senses had become even better than they were before, and he could tell what a person looked like just by scent and touch...wait, he could smell colours? He sat up quickly, then tried to stand up.  
"Woah there," A brown haired woman stood near him, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder."Take it easy...you are hurt you know. My name is Aerith, and these are Cid, Yuffie and Tifa. What's your name kid?"  
"I'm..." The boy searched in his head for his own name."I'm Haemo."  
Aerith smiled.  
"Anyway, you were in a clearing and you were out. You've been out for a good week and a half." She said."But we're surprised to see the heartless didn't go for you."  
Haemo nodded. He then realised something-he felt strange and he couldn't feel his heartbeat, and he could sense that he looked different. he checke himself-his hair was still blonde, but it had grown a little longer. His eyes had turned red(apart from a little blue ring of colour around the iris.) and he had red markings coming from his eyes, which he touched-nope, they were just markings.  
"Well, it is very kind of you to help me, Miss Aerith, but I gotta go," He stood up and brushed himself off. He then turned towards the door, which was open. He could smell the fresh air. He then walked out, avoiding the people. he then crouched, and started moving quickly through Hollow Bastion until he found an abandoned castle. It had a strange feeling about it, but Haemo quickly got over that idea. He noticed a redhaired male sat on a rock nearby...but he couldn't hear a heartbeat, just like Haemo himself. He approached this strange heartless male, cautiously.

Hao saw the boy approach him.  
"Hey there, you okay, kid?" He said with a smile. Hao's hearing had gotten much better, and he had found he could summon some beautiful-looking sai. When he did so, some needles appeared also, with bells on them. He quickly tied his hair up and put the needles in his hair-they had bells on them, and he looked to this other person.  
Haemo heard the guy get his weapons out, so Haemo summoned some hand blades, silver with red tips. He smirked as well, then looked confused as the other put his weapons away.  
"No worries, kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya," Hao said."I'm Hao, and you are?"  
"Name's Haemo." The blonde said, sighing. His eyes didn't hurt anymore, though he still could not see. He just wanted to know why his heart had suddenly stopped beating. He put a hand to his chest.  
"Oh, you lost your heart too?" Hao said.  
Haemo jumped, then blinked. "Lost...my heart?"  
"Do you feel your heartbeat?"  
"No.."  
"Then you've lost your heart too." Hao sighed  
"But..but we're not.." Haemo stuttered a little.  
"Heartless? No. But we are not human any more."  
Haemo sighed, then remembered something his mother told him. A group of 13, not heartless, but not human either. But apparently they were supposed to be extinct-the leader was defeated about nine months ago. He had heard the last part from a Mouse.  
"Maybe we are not either of those, but we are the same as the Legendary Organisation...the one which is supposed to be gone for good.." Haemo said, looking out at the castle.  
"I heard of them. Organisation XIII, nobodies..the last was killed by Sora a while back.." Hao said, then suddenly winced. Voices had started to talk in his head, telling him to open the path to darkness, that there is a way to restore the Legendary Organisation.  
"What's wrong, Hao?" Haemo looked worried as Hao doubled over, hands over his ears. Hao looked up as the voices subsided.  
"We gotta open a path to darkness...Restore the organisation.." Hao said, repeating some of the words the voices had said."Maybe we can find where we belong, if we join them?"  
Haemo let the words sink in-Hao had started to hear voices in his head...but what the voices had said made sense, kinda.  
"But how, how're we gonna do it, Hao?" Haemo said, then he turned around-voices were coming closer. hao heard them approaching too, and the voices started to murmur again.  
_"Attack the keyblade boy...and you can cause the rift in darkness...and then you can set us free..._ The voice had a sound of authority, and Hao smirked. He could hold his own against Sora and his friends. He summoned his Sai again, making a mental note to name them later. Haemo had kept his blades out, and was now smirking like a feral beast.

"Hao!" Sora called out, entering the clearing with Riku, Mickey, Goofy, Donald and Kairi. He saw his friend, and other male, a blonde boy with a feral smirk. They realised that Hao had taken out his weapons on them, and the boy had hand blades. Hao smirked, then moved quickly, Sora only just blocking Hao's sai with his keyblade.  
"What are you doing?" Sora said, then Hao jumped back, attacking again. Riku and Kairi moved forward, but Mickey stopped them.  
"Let them have this fight-Sora's strong." He said, Riku still moved forward, but then was stopped by the blonde boy, who appeared like a wild cat. As the fighting went on, clashing and clanging, dark cracks had appeared in the air behind the fighters. Hao smirked as he jumped, then threw his Sai, Sora blocking them with his keyblade, but they made a loud sound...and then Sora had been knocked back, covering his ears. Hao landed retrieving his Sai with a grin-wow, he had not expected his weapons to cause such damage using only noise. Sora made to attack again, but Hao knocked the Keyblade out of his hand, the blade pointing to face Sora and glowed. Sora felt weak, then sank to his knees, his face going blank. He became very still, though his heart was beating really fast-as if somthing was trying to escape. Riku growled and moved forward, but was knocked to the ground by Haemo. The darkness had finally opened, and Hao watched it with a enthusiastic interest. His red eyes were shining...this was the rift in the darkness, and they only needed to step through it to start finding the Organisation.  
"Hao! Stop!" "Hao, don't do it!" "No, you can't!" "HAO!" The chorus of voices came out, and Hao hesitated. Sora was still in some kind of trance...and the voices were getting louder.  
_We're getting impatient...come on now and release us..._ Well, his old friends wouldn't be able to help him fit in anywhere. He had no heart, but was not a heartless...so he was a nobody.  
"You think you can stop me?" Hao said, glaring at them. Riku and Kairi remebered the time they fough Xemnas...now Hao was starting to remind them of him.  
Haemo smirked, jumping back and going to Hao's side.  
"C'mon, you really think our will is that breakable?" He scoffed, then licked his fangs."When we release the Legendary Organisation, we'll fit in, and then we won't have to hide from people. We're fucking nobodies. No-one else'll let us fit in." Haemo growled-he undertood the feeling of not belonging- he had never belonged, even before he lost his heart to the darkness.

Hao turned away, walking into the darkness. Haemo followed him in there, and the portal closed up.


	2. Lightning and Thorns

_Hao turned away, walking into the darkness. Haemo followed him in there, and the portal closed up._

The darkness closed up, shutting them inside. Haemo just laughed, his harsh voice echoing through the empty space.  
"Now, just to find them," Hao said, walking forwards. They had walked around in circles, and eventually they got frustrated.  
"We're going in circles, Hao!"  
"I'm doing the best I can. They didn't mention that this would be a piece of pie."  
"Wait, what's that, up ahead?" Haemo said-he could smell something, and hear noises.

Hao blinked, not believing his eyes. He could see some figures...but were they real? He approached these figures in the distance  
Haemo called out, but then followed after his friend. Hao stopped in front of a female figure, naked and trapped in a small electrical field.

He reached out to touch it, but pulled his hand away as the lightning shocked him...he soon recognised the person. It was one of the organisation XIII, the ones Sora and the King had told him...Larxene, the Savage Nymph. She was trapped by the very lightning she once controlled. Something in the darkness moved, and sure enough, a large silouette appeared, grunting and snorting.

Hao turned around as his bells started to jingle around his blind side. He soon came face to face with a large, pig-like heartless, who soon grunted and snorted. This heartless was black, but had glowing yellow eyes, and a lightning shaped tail. He soon unleashed a high voltage of energy onto the two, who got caught in it and were zapped.  
"Ha, you'll never release The Savage Nymph- you have to kill me first!" The heartless laughed, his voice gruff and crackly. Hao jumped back, and smirked fiercely. Haemo growled like a beast, then took a ready stance.  
"So, Pigface, You're saying we gotta kill you to rescue Larxene? Piece of pie." Hao laughed and moved in for the attack, using his powers to disorientate and confuse the larger Boar heartless.  
Hao and Haemo both attacked relentlessly-they wanted to achieve their goal, and this bastard pig was in their way.  
"Fucking pig, you are gonna get so fucking ripped to pieces!" Haemo smirked and growled, moving back as Hao prepared his sai for another attack.  
"Eat this, you swine!" Hao clanged both his sai together, creating a soundwave, then threw both at the Pig Heartless, which caused Hao to laugh as this little piggy went all the way down to hell. After the Boar faded, the lightning fizzled out, and Larxene fell to her knees and opened her eyes.  
"Just remember, I am not the only guardian..." The last words of a heartless before he disappeared

Haemo smirked.  
"So, if Mr. Bacon was guarding one of the Legendary Organisation members, then we have a lot more of fighting to do, huh Hao?" Hao nodded as Haemo spoke to him. He watched the female nobody, who stood up and laughed, free at last. Hao blinked slightly, then started making offers for her to wear his shirt. larxene shook her head and laughed.  
"Don't worry, Boy, My comrades are mostly all gay or used to it by now," She winked, then looked around. "So, you defeated Buta. Good, bastard was trying to drain my energy." She said.  
"Anyway, we gotta find the others." Haemo called out to Hao, who nodded."Let's go. Are you coming, Larxene?" The blonde girl nodded, and followed as they walked along a path, which was gradually getting more thorny.

Wandering along the darkness, Hao and Haemo were now accompanied by Larxene. They had affored her a shirt to wear, but she just refused.  
They soon approached a pink-haired male, who was trapped in the thorny vines.  
"Marluxia!" Larxene cried out, running to her friend and trying to pull away at the vines."Marly, my bestest friend! Please wake up!" She was soon knocked away as a Pink and green dog-like heartless appeared. He growled viciously, and soon ran into attack, whipping at them with thorny vines and sharp claws.  
Hao blocked the claws and teeth with his sai, but was knocked to the ground alongside Larxene. The dog then growled, and rounded on Haemo who, was darting around, ready to attack.  
"Pah, pathetic. You won't be able to harm me, little rat!" The Dog growled, lunging forward. Haemo was ready though, and he pounced, slashing at the dog heartless. Haemo then licked his blades, feeling power course through his body.  
He leaped back, landing badly. The dog yelped, as his leg gave way. Haemo then laughed, attacking the dog heartless, purposefully making occasional mistakes. Soon enough, the large beast fell, and begged Haemo to kill him.  
"Just, kill me now...please stop torturing me!" He whined."I, Inu, demand you kill me now" With that Haemo stuck his blades into Inu's head, causing blood to pour, and the dog heartless to fade away. Marluxia was freed, and Haemo went to help him up. Again, he offered to give Marluxia clothing, but he just laughed.  
"Larxene, I think we should get ourselfs decent before we find our friends." He said, materialising a black cloak and putting it on.  
"Oh, I forgot we could do that." Larxene did the same, and laughed.  
"Anyway, who are you two, and why are you setting us free?" She demanded.  
"I'm Hao, and this is Haemo"  
"We're trying to release you because we need to belong to something."

Larxene laughed, as Marluxia brushed his hair from his face. The four then set off towards the next distant figure.


	3. The Koudoutai

_Larxene laughed, as Marluxia brushed his hair from his face. The four then set off towards the next distant figure._

Hao and Haemo walked along, talking about the darkness with Marluxia and Larxene. They also talked about their elements, and what beat what.  
"Well, lightning beats water," Larxene said, with a large grin on her face. She was bragging about having the best powers. "And my knives can be charged with a high voltage." She laughed, and Haemo giggled a bit. Marluxia just shook his head- he wanted to find someone else, especially the one who he liked the most. Haemo then caught a scent, and rushed forwards. He crept closer to these area, where three figures were bound.  
The first was blonde, and was bound by black tendrils and...clocks? He seemed to have just given up fighting against his bindings. The second figure had a sandy mullet hairstyle, and was banging on the edge of what appeared to be a water tank. The third was struggling in flames, his red hair almost blending with the flames.

Hao reached out to touch them, but was stopped by a few tremors, then **three** heartless came. Hao backed off, and Haemo growled viciously. There was a large yellow and black rooster heartless with time markings on it's wings, a small blue water monkey and a black sheep with firey wool. The rooster heartless spoke, or rather, squawked.  
"Ha, you may have got through Inu and Buta, but they are weak." He flapped his wings and nodded to his two companions. "I, Ondori, and these two, Seiyuuki and Hitsuji, will destroy you. And once you are destroyed here, you'll never come back from the darkness."

"We'll fucking destroy you as easily as we did baconface and dogbreath!" Haemo growled, then pounced forwards at the rooster heartless. The monkey and the Sheep came forward, but were stopped by Larxene and Marluxia, who had seemed to recover enough to attack the two. Larxene smirked, then let her lightning charge up.

Hao jumped into fighting the giant bird alongside Haemo. Haemo cut and slashed, and used his own blood to attack, using waves of red energy to slice at the things feathers. Hao used the soundwaves to distract and disorientate the bird. Ondori screeched loudly, but he was too overcome- he hadn't expected them to split up into two separate teams. He flapped his wings and clawed and scratched, but the blonde one kept using his own injuries to cause harm, and the redhaired one kept causing his head to hurt. Eventually, he fell- his confusion and his injuries had felled him. He tried to lift his head, but he only managed to croak.  
"Well done for defeating me. As your reward, I suppose I'll tell you information," He said, as Seiyuuki and Hitsuji were attacking the two who were stopping them from helping their teammate.  
"There are twelve guardians, the Koudoutai. We were created after draining some energy from our captives. But, the ones who struggled, we couldn't get any energy at all-my captive only just gave up! But we are strong, but obviously, I was not strong enough..." The rooster faded, and as soon as he disappeared, the bonds of time and watches broke around Luxord, and the Blonde fell to his knees, gasping for breath. Haemo and Hao helped him up, and he materialised his cloak.

"Bloody hell, that rooster was vicious," He said, then looked to where his comrades were fighting the other two heartless. "It seems funny that the three heartless guarding us three were in a group."  
Hao nodded, but remembered a tale from his homeland-the story of how the years were named.  
"Yeah, it's kinda like a legend in my homeland. The twelve animals...the rooster, monkey and sheep teaming up..." The redhead was in thought, but then heard a loud screeching sound.  
"You thought you were invincible, eh?" Larxene cackled triumphantly, as Marluxia smirked, keeping the furious sheep heartless at bay. "Not anymore, bitch."

Seiyuuki bawled and cried, twitching and moaning. He glared spitefully at Larxene, charging forward like a gorilla, then...Bang! He fell to the floor, a sai just stuck in his back. The sheep heartless just stared blankly at his fallen comrade, then bellowed and charged- Marluxia was knocked off his feet and winced.

Demyx was released as the monkey finally disappeared, and he saw the firey thing charging at his friends and two strangers. He summoned up some strength, and sent a wave of water crashing down on Hitsuji the sheep heartless. Hitsuji spluttered and gasped, his flames going out. He fell to the floor, fading.  
"Damn it! Goddamn bastards!" He snarled and tried to get up, but he couldn't. The sheep heartless faded, and Axel was released from his fiery prison. "Thank Kingdom Hearts, I'm fucking free, bitches."  
Axel materiaised his cloak, then looked to Demyx. The sandy-haired male looked confused, then realised that he was, in fact, naked. He quickly summoned his cloak. Luxord smiled at the two strangers.  
"So then, your names are? I need to know who I'm thanking, love." The blonde said, his british accent slipping through. Axel and Demyx also looked curious. Hao nodded, and spoke.  
"My name is Hao," He said-he knew his name would be changed later, if what he heard about the origins of the Organisation were true. Haemo smirked, then looked into the distance.  
"I'm Haemo," He turned back to the group."Anyway, Hao, we better keep moving. We got more nobodies to rescue, and more of those fucking heartless to murder." Hao nodded, and moved along. The small group of organisation members had gone from two, to five. That was progress.

Haemo sniffed out a trail, but with many dead ends. Normal heartless tried to attack, but they were easily disposed of, with a flicker of flame or a spark of lightning. Eventually, Haemo got onto a good trail, which lead them to a naked figure- a blue-haired male with a scar across his face. This male was struggling like a cornered animal, snarling and growling. Axel called out to him.  
"Hey, Saïx." He called and number seven struggled more. Then, a sound like thunder, and a harsh noise. A horse-like heartless trotted into view, his eyes wild and deadly. His voice was surprisingly calm.  
"Wow, you've come this far, but you're not getting any further," He snorted, pawing the ground before charging. Haemo jumped out of the way and Hao was knocked to the side. Haemo growled, pouncing on the back of this horse heartless, slashing at it. The horse screamed in pain and rolled over quickly, causing injury to Haemo. The horse then got up, kicking and stamping at the blind one with sharp hooves. Hao got up, though his side was hurting-a possible couple of broken ribs. He charged at the horse, clashing his sai, then jumping up, throwing the sai down onto the ground near the heartless. There was a loud noise, and a wave of energy. The horse heartless fell, twisting a leg in the fall. Hao then went to help his friend, using a cura to at least get Haemo on his feet. The horse couldn't get up, and Marluxia approache it cautiously- he would help Hao, by finishing off this foe. He summoned his scythe, and brought it down across the horses neck, a clean cut and the head was separated from the body.  
"Damn you, you may have defeated me, Uma, but I...am not strongest. They get stronger, much..much..stronger...than.." He faded in a flash, and Saix was on the floor, shaking his ehad and standing up, calm as the moon. He looked to the two strangers. "Who are they?"  
"Oh, these two. They're Hao and Haemo." Demyx said happily. "They've come to break us outta here!" Hao nodded, and Hao stretched.  
"Well, better keep moving, huh Haemo?" Hao said, and Haemo nodded, the two setting off with the always-increasing group.

The group advanced, and eyes glowed from the darkness.


	4. Ice, Rocks and Illusions

_The group advanced, and eyes glowed from the darkness._

Hao was feeling pretty confident-six more to be released from the darkness, and they had already gathered quite an impressive group. Everyone was chatting, but keeping an eye out. They had entered an area, which seemed out of place. Pale purple smoke swirled around this area. Haemo took no notice-he had stopped. He could smell another trapped nobody in this area.  
"Come on out, Koudoutai bastard" He growled cockily, and then there were tremors, and glowing eyes.

"Sso you made it thiss far? Well, ssorry to ssay thiss, but your path iss at an end! Hebi the sserpent will be the one to causse your demisse" A large serpent heartless had appeared, and the smoke cleared to reveal the same darkness they had been searching in. A figure, with slate-blue hair and blue eyes, was struggling to get out of the grip of ghostly purple hands grabbing at him from an open book. The serpent laughed, looking at this figure.  
"No point, preciouss, you'll never be sset free!" Demyx gasped as he recognised who that figure was.  
"Zexion!" He stepped forward, summoning his sitar."Let him go." The other Organisation members looked surprised. Demyx was usually cowardly and meek. The serpent laughed again, swiping Demyx and knocking the water user down to the floor. The serpent then disappeared in purple smoke.  
"You can't attack what you can't ssee." He hissed.

Hao and Haemo prepared the attack. Haemo, being blind, just smirked and let his senses take over, finding the snakes scent and pouncing, slashing at the invisible serpent. Haemo used sound waves to determine it's position, and used his sai to stab the serpent, causing it's illusions to flicker. Hebi hissed, and wrapped around the blind one who was attacking him directly, squeezing him tighter. Haemo gasped and spluttered, biting at it, which only made the snake squeeze tighter. Hao used his sound waves to confuse the serpent. He then stabbed it in the forehead, which made Hebi come loose and free Haemo. This also caused it to lose it's illusion. It fell to the ground, writihing in pain.

"Anyone wanna do the honours?" Haemo smirked, backing off. His newly-healed ribs had snapped again, and he was finding it hard to stand up straight. Hao nodded to Axel, who had stepped forwards, then the fire user finished the serpent off. Hebi just laughed.  
"Heh, it getss sso much worssse from here on...sstupid nobodiess..." He then faded, and the hands let go. Zexion fell forwards, but was caught by Demyx who held him tightly.  
"Zexion! I was so worried!" He whined, then Zexion blushed a bit.  
"Demyx...couldn't you have waited until I summoned my cloak?" The slate-haired male said. Demyx jumped back a little, apologising with a deep blush on his face. Zexion summoned his cloak, then smiled to the others.  
"Thanks for saving me...uh..?" He looked to Hao and Haemo."Your names?"  
"Haemo. And this is Hao." The blind one smirked, looking to Hao.  
"There, Haemo. You're healed, but be more careful next time." The redhaired Hao said softly.

"We better be moving on," Saix said calmly. Hao nodded, then the group kept moving. Haemo was limping a little, but he claimed to be fine. They soon approached a large figure. He was frozen in stone, but the stone was cracked a little, as if someone was trying to get out. Hao approached it, looking up.  
Marluxia blinked.  
"Woah, Lexaeus got turned to stone.." Demyx gasped a little. Then the tremors started.

"What the hell?" "Agh!" "Shit!" "Bloody hell.." "Damn!" Everyone had fallen down, and a huge dragon-like heartless appeared, snapping her fangs and swiping her tail at the ones in cloaks. Some jumped out of the way, but Demyx, Marluxia and Saix were too slow, and got knocked out of the way. Larxene shot a few charges of lightning at it, but to no effect-she was soon knocked down by a clawed hand. Haemo growled, moving around to the side of this great beast. Hao stared the dragon in the eyes, and it spoke.  
"Stop this foolish attempt at saving these people." She snapped."Because I, Hiryuu, will tear you apart. No-one who faces me survives." Hao had just laughed, moving forwards quickly, attacking with soundwaves. Hiryuu screeched and clawed at hao, catching him and starting to crush the redhaired one's chest under her foot. Haemo dug his blades into her shoulders, licking some of the blood. She screeched again, trying to get him off. Too late, the dragon was under Haemo's control.

Haemo smirked, lifting up his hands. The dragon did the same, rearing up and Hao soon got out of the way. Haemo then took his foot off the ground, and everyone got out of the way as Hiryuu crashed to the floor. She writhed in pain-her back had been fractured a bit in that strange fall.  
"Ok, you win...kill me. Kill me right now." She said, but as Haemo approached to deal the final blow, she stuck out her neck and bit down on his arm, breaking it in two places. Haemo yowled, and stabbed her repeatedly in the head with the blade in his free hand. Hao then threw his sai at her as soon as she let go of Hao. Soon, an explosion sound and Hiryuu the dragon was no more, fading quickly. The stone around Lexaeus was soon broken, and the tall silent man summoned his cloak.  
"Whoo!" Haemo smirked, ignoring his badly injured arm-he didn't need it to walk. Or fight, for that matter. Hao looked at him with worry, but Haemo laughed it off.  
"Don't worry about this. That dragon didn't fucking do much harm." Everyone was surprised that Haemo was just so nonchalant about his inuries. "C'mon, I bet the next battles will be a piece of pie."

Everyone was moving on, keeping an eye out. Some heartless tried their luck, but were easily disposed of. Soon, it began to get chillier, and Haemo sensed something watching them. Marluxia approached a large iceblock, then gasped. It was a naked figure, with blonde hair, trapped in this large block of ice.  
"Vexen?" The pink-haired one said softly, then Axel just shrugged.  
"Easy to free this one, hmm?" He said, touching the ice and starting to melt it. But then Axel was knocked to the ground, pinned by a large...rabbit-like heartless.  
"You think it's so easy huh?" It sounded pissed off."You're obviously forgetting you gotta get through ME"

Haemo stepped forward, but was stopped by Hao. The soundwave user was worried about Hao, and so stopped him. They were getting quite stronger now.  
Marluxia slashed at the creature with thorny vines and his scythe, while Larxene and Demyx worked together, charging up their elements.  
"Weaken it" Zexion said calmly, and Marluxia was doing just that-now Axel was freed as the bunny went after Marly. The redhead used fire to burn the vines, making more pain for the beast. but it had managed to knock Marluxia down. The pink-haired male got up, but he was injured-his shoulder had three gouges in it now. The rabbit then was being teased by Luxord and Zexion, who confused it with Time and Illusion.  
"Now!" Hao said, and Demyx and Larxene used their elements. Demyx created a cage of water around the confused ice rabbit, then Larxene used electricity, and there was a scraming of pain as the hearltess slumped, then started to fade away.  
"NO! How could anyone defeat me, the great Usagi?" It cried out as it finally faded, the ice melting along with it. Vexen was soon freed, summoning his coat as soon as possible. He then looked to Marluxia and the others.  
"We're all here?" He asked. Hao shook his head.  
"We still need to free Xaldin and Xigbar, then the superior." He replied. Vexen nodded, then Marluxia hugged him tightly.  
"I was so worried!" He said, then listened to Vexen's question."Oh, the redhaired one is Hao and the other is called Haemo. They're newborn Nobodies."

Hao nodded, then they started to move away. The others followed, and none noticed the shadowy being moving away.


	5. Winds of Space

_Hao nodded, then they started to move away. The others followed, and none noticed the shadowy being moving away._

The group were moving quickly, and everyone was talking about finally returning from the darkness, and the revenge they desired. Sora and Riku seemed to be the ones most discussed.  
"I died for him, and he just ruthlessly slaughtered you guys?" Axel said, shocked as he heard Demyx talking about it. "I thought Sora was a soft-touch, that is the only thing I regret. Except for not punching Riku in the face."  
Hao shifted uncomfortably-he wondered how the other nobodies would react upon seeing Sora in some kind of trance-thing...maybe they'd be happy, maybe it'd be easy to take Roxas back? Haemo just smirked wildly-he was raring to go and fight more creatures and tear them to shreds, test the extent of his new powers.

A shadow moved, and the group was on edge. Hao had a feeling they were being watched, and he did not like it at all. Occasionally, someone would mention a pair of glowing yellow eyes from the darkness. Haemo ignored people talking about it- he had never seen anything, but he felt something was following. Of course, they'd be able to protect themselves- the group was quite large, any heartless would be foolish to attack the group. Haemo then ignored the feelings to catch onto a scent, and moved quickly and with determination. This scent was definitely an organisation member, and eventually, the group encountered a figure with dreadlocks-trapped in a black swirling tornado. He opened a purple eye, and coughed as he started to struggle.  
"What...what are you guys doing here?" He asked, and Luxord blinked a bit.

"Bloody hell, mate," He said, then the shadows shook and swirled, and a low growling echoed through the darkness. A tiger heartless slunk into sight, her eyes glowing with a cruel light.  
"Well hello there," She hissed, shaking her tail. "I'm quite happy you made it this far. I'm gonna have to upset myself, though. I'm Tora, the one who will bring your downfall!" She then pounced at Hao, knocking him to the ground and pinning him. The sound user flicked at her with his sai, but she was unrelenting, clawing at his chest. Haemo snarled and pounced, slashing with his hidden blades and biting at her, but she swiped at him with a large paw, knocking him out of the way. Hao whined, feeling his blood seeping out from the wounds. Haemo got back up, and then attacked Tora-Axel also used his chakrams to strike the striped cat. This succeeded in getting her off the redhaired one, and Hao got up with difficulty, backing off as Marluxia also joined the fight. Axel and Marluxia kept confusing the tigress with alternating attacks then Hao came up behind her, striking her spine with his blades and then jumping back. He repeated this attack, and soon her armour was broken, leaving her weak. Demyx took the chance to send a torrent of water crashing on her, and Marluxia bound her with thorny vines, constricting the tiger every time she struggled. Tora was growing weaker, and she made a squeaking mewl.  
"Just stop torturing me." She roared hoarsely."Just get it over with. I wish I would have been able to take you down, but I guess safety is in numbers, huh?" Axel embedded his chakrams in her back, then jumped back, dragging Haemo and Hao out of the way as well.  
"Watch this," The fire user smirked, clicking and everyone watched as a huge WHOOSH of flames and a screech of a fading heartless. Xaldin was released, falling to his knees and summoning his jacket. Marluxia and Lexaeus helped the wind user up, and Xaldin nodded in thanks.

"There are new nobodies?" Xaldin asked, and Demyx nodded happily.  
"Yep, they haven't got their names yet, but we call them Hao and Haemo currently." Hao and Haemo nodded to Xaldin. Hao's eyes showed some curiosity at Number III in the organisation. Larxene then waved her hands.  
"Hello...Can we get going? I feel like something's watching us." She said, and everyone started to move, following Haemo and Hao-their senses were useful in the darkness. Sight was not good, but Haemo used scent and Hao his hearing. They could locate the members easily. Haemo soon found a scent, and they followed it for a while. Of course, with some stops- Hao and Haemo had been injured and had to stop to get some healing. Soon, they came upon a figure.

Caught in what seemed to be a purplish cloudy portal, a scarred male with black and grey hair, wearing an eyepatch, was trying to grab at the ground and climb out, but he was stuck fast. Luxord went towards it, waving a hand in the other male's face.  
"Hello, Xiggy," He said, and Xigbar looked up at him. He then gasped as he saw most of his group, plus a couple of strangers.  
"Lux, could ya help me?" He said."I'm kinda stuck." The world seemed to go deadly silent, then an almighty noise as an Ox heartless strormed into sight.

Hao covered his ears, hissing at the great sound. He would be rendered helpless...he needed his hearing to fight and balance properly. Haemo jumped at the Ox, and clawed at it's back, making no effect on this overgrown bull. The great ox spotted Axel and Hao, and stamped the ground. He bellowed loudly, and Xaldin and Lexaus put up a wall of wind and rock. The monster charged, smashing them through easily, and knocked the two redheads to the side. Hao yelped with pain as he felt his ribs fracture, and his previous claw injuries open up again. Axel hit the ground awkwardly, feeling his arm just snap. Saix attacked the creature with his claymore, still calm and cool. Marluxia then bound it's legs as it tried to turn and charge at the redhaired nobodies again-this time it fell, and a few pieces of armour plating fell off it's right side, revealing touch skin. Haemo had managed to take some blood from this giant ox, and was now straining to control it, to make it stay down. The blind one clenched his teeth and fists, feeling his energy being drained just trying to keep the creature down. Xaldin summoned his lances, making them rain down on the ox's unarmoured side as it got up, which knocked it down again. Haemo's work became a little easier, but as it stood up for a second time, his control was broken. The effect was like a taut elastic band snapping-Haemo recoiled in pain, then fell to his knees. He breathed quickly, wincing at each intake of breath.  
"Ha, see. You can defeat the other animals, but I am more, much more, powerful than they are. Of course, I am Oushi the ox, after all" He bellowed, then he suddenly blinked as he fell, strangely coloured needles stuck in the gaps between his armour plating. Of course, he struggled and moaned, then the needles fell out, but only pieces. He stood up and made a charge in the direction of where they had come, but he soon succumbed to an unknown reason and started to fade. He grunted, and then faded, the fragmented needles which had still been in his body falling to the ground. Xigbar was released, and summoned his jacket. He smiled.  
"Thanks, dudes." He grinned, and Hao and Haemo introduced themselves.

"Huh? But how did it go, we didn't use any needles at all?" Hao felt himself be helped up, feeling the warmth of Cura around him. He looked over at Hao, who seemed to have recovered from the recoil of his blood control, but was standing as though he had injured his leg. Vexen examined the needles.  
"Hmm, these needles are hollow. They must've contained a poison, possibly black mamba or cobra." He said, and then a strange, laughing sound was heard. But, it didn't sound anything like a heartless-more like a human...but that was impossible.

_Dancing with serpents, charming them and controlling them. That was her job, and what she enjoyed to do. But of course, people had ignored and shunned her. Those that noticed threw rocks at her. She knew she had darkness growing in her heart, and she was curious about it. The strange, but somehow adorable, little shadow creatures that were seen near her also made the other villagers fear her prescence. Of course, curiosity has it's consequences. A few years after she allowed darkness to fester in her heart, she soon found herself caught in the darkness. Her hair changed colours and she saw her glowing heart get taken from her, reflecting her face. Her eyes were changing also, becoming more like the serpents she controlled. She also saw some giant serpent beast, seemingly behind her. She turned to look. Nothing was there, but her reflection showed it. Was this what she was to become? She just laughed, allowing herself to change. She had then been dropped into the darkness, with an easy exit, but she refused to use it. She'd wanted to find her own way out, she loved challenges. What was she now? She licked her new fangs...her tongue was more snake-like...how odd...what was she? She heard others, maybe she'd follow them to get out. So she did, watching them fight odd monsters. Then, that giant ox-like one. They had gotten some of the armouring off, but seemed like they were losing. So she had thrown out her hand, to try and distract it from hurting her chance to get out. Four colourful needles had appeared, and stuck between the armour plates, and it eventually killed the heartless. A strange blonde examined one of the needles...they contained venom? She then heard a voice call out to where she was hidden._

"Show yourself!" Xaldin called out, grabbing one of his lances just in case. A green-haired girl with serpent's yellow eyes stood out, her hands in the air. Her hair was mostly down, with two strands tied with rattling beads, on each side of her head. Her left eye was covered by green bangs. She blinked curiously...the group was quite large.  
"H-hello," She called back, approaching the large group warily. "I do not mean much harm. I do not know what I've become, or what I am supposed to do."  
Hao approached her as well.  
"I am Hao, who may you be?" The redhead asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"My name is Torinoue," She replied, with a small smile showing her fangs and tongue. Haemo just listened and nodded.  
"I am Haemo, and the others are members of Organisation XIII," The blind one said, looking around. Torinoue's eyes showed disbelief and surprise.  
"They...are the legendary Organisation?" She hissed a little- back in her home world, everyone has heard about the thirteen nobodies which Sora defeated. After all, the king and Sora himself had told them, seeing as though their world was very close to theirs, and they were afraid someone would try and bring them back. But one was missing...the one missing...their leader. "But, Hao, what are you doing here?"  
"We have to bring them back. If you lose your heart, you have nowhere else to go to." Hao said calmly, then Torinoue gasped.  
"Wait..you mean you lost yours too?" Hao nodded at her question, and she nodded. She would come with these nobodies. She had lost her heart, and she had this in common with these guys."Okay, I will help you release all of them."

Hao and Torinoue nodded to each other, then the group set off to release the final one trapped in the darkness.


	6. Freed from the Darkness

_Hao and Torinoue nodded to each other, then the group set off to release the final one trapped in the darkness._

The group had grown pretty well. The organisation was almost completed again, and they had found an unexpected, but very welcome, ally. They were currently moving slowly- most of them were injured. Torinoue was in perfect health, and she would assist with healing them- she had plenty of cura left. They also discussed the best way to prepare for battling the final guardian heartless, who would undoubtedly be the most powerful and dangerous. Heck, the last two enemies had been hard to defeat, and one of them could've been destroyed by the Ox heartless if Tori hadn't used her needles.

"Find anything yet?" Hao asked Haemo, and the blind one shook his head.  
"No, not yet," He sighed. He kinda expected the scent to be easier to find- the final figure wasn't with the group, so all he had to do was catch a scent that wasn't near the group. Zexion sniffed a bit, and Demyx looked to the slate-haired one.  
"What's up, Zexy?" All the original members knew about Zexion's ability to "smell" people(something to do with the darkness and element or something), and the book weilder could even tell which scent belonged to who. Zexion turned to Demyx.  
"I can smell the superior. I know his scent." He said calmly.

"Where?" Everyone had stopped to look to Zexion, who seemed thoughtful now. The slate-haired one pointed in the direction.  
"We should go that way," He said, and then the group moved again, closer towards the scent. when they came upon the tanned figure, who had silver hair, he seemed to be really weak now, he wasn't struggling as much as the others had. Saix looked to his superior and made a small whine sound, going to Xemnas.  
"Sir, are you ok?" The bluenette's voice showed concern. Xemnas just opened an eye and tried to smile reassuringly.  
"I'm fine, Saix. But what are you doing here? How did you get ou-" Xemnas' words were cut short, and the silver-haired male winced as the shadows shifted and swirled. Everyone prepared for an attack, but a doorway into the real world opened. But, this wasn't going to be so easy, and Hao frowned. It was too easy, it had to be a trap.  
"It's a trap, I can feel some bad vibes," Torinoue said, summoning her beautifully patterned needles and looking around.

"Oh, my dear Organisation, it is the real door. You just have to get past me, that's all," A harsh squeaking sound, and a large rat heartless appeared in front of the door. "I am Nezumi, leader of the Koudoutai. You have done better then I expected you to. What a shame to tear you down after you've come so far, hmm?" The rat then ran forwards quickly, knocking Torinoue down. The green-haired female fell backwards, wincing and hissing in pain as her needles slipped out of her hands. Hao sent a sound shockwave at the rat and it smirked, whipping at the redhead with his tail. Demyx and Marluxia tried to bind it with thorns and water, but the rat laughed, swiping at them with clawed hands. Demyx recoiled, blood pouring from his right side. Marluxia was pushed back, his coat arm ripped open and a large cut down his arm. Hao and Haemo then teamed up- Hao used his sonic explosion power, confusing it as Haemo took the blood and licked his blade with a smirk.

"I love challenges. What 'bout you, Hao?" The blonde mused, and Hao laughed.  
"Challenges are always a good thing." Haemo then put most of his energy into stopping the rat in it's tracks, and Hao slashed at it's back with his sai. Axel and Xaldin combined their elemental waves to form a fiery tornado, sending it at the rat. The rat ran through it, but only recieved minor injuries, though an armour plate fell off of his back.  
Haemo was struggling, and he felt like he was going to break. But he wasn't going down so easily. Then, like it did with the ox, the blind one recoiled. The rat then charged at him, tearing at Haemo with his claws and teeth. Saix had tried to attack it, not using beserk mode yet. He had to save it for when he really needed it. The rat soon knocked him down, breaking a few of the bluenette's ribs easily. Hao and Axel were still going, and the rat soon attacked the other members- Zexion had tried to trap it in an illusion but as the illusion shattered, the rat slammed his body into the slate-haired one, and Zexion cried out in pain, feeling his arm snap as the rat bit it.  
"Fools, cannot defeat me. Your dear powerful leader has lent me his power," Nezumi laughed, flicking his tail. Suddenly, a flash of green scales and a rattle of an angry serpent. The rat was bound by a strange snake, which had two legs which were now clawing at the rat. The serpent also had a mane of hair, making it more draconian. The serpentine being hissed before speaking.  
"You underessstimated usss, you are the fool," It said, and then Hao gasped...  
"Tori?" The redhead said, trying to get up, but he failed. Vexen had been attacked by the rat also, and was struggling to even move his arms. The others were all injured in some way- Xigbar was having trouble walking, Luxord was covered in his own blood and Larxene was almost unconscious. Torinoue nodded, though she was as confused as Hao was. All she could feel now were vibrations in the ground, and she could only see heat. She had moved slowly, but struck fast and the rat was bound. She then smirked.

"How dare you think you are better than uss," She hissed, biting the rat where his armour was missing. She then let go and moved back-let her poison get to work. Just then Haemo snarled.  
"Don't forget about me," He unzipped his coat slightly, cutting three times into his back. Blood formed wings and a tail, his eyes started to really bleed and his claws and fangs elongated. He then moved forwards, slashing and clawing. The rat was the only thing in his path, so it was subjected to various needles of blood implaing it. More and more armour fell off, but the rat angered and knocked Haemo down again. Haemo then collapsed, struggling to stay awake. But he had to.  
The rat then pounced at Torinoue-her snake form wasn't fast enough to escape. He clawed and tore at her, and she turned back, falling to her knees, feeling weak and bleeding.

A growl sounded throughout the darkness, a growl which sent the original Organisation members into a panic. Those who could walk backed off, helping the badly injured out of the way. They stood well back. Then a flash of blue hair and black cloak shot past, and glowing yellow eyes fixed on his prey. Saix had gone beserk, and the rat was heavily injured by the last two attacks. Saix swung his claymore, catching the rat on it's face. The rat then yowled. Saix clawed and bit at it, and eventually the rat staggered back, fading fast.  
"No!" It wailed, then as it faded away, Xemnas was released from the bonds and fell to his knees. Saix noticed, and snapped out of beserk to assist his leader. He whined a little. Marluxia helped Vexen up, hugging him closely with relief. Demyx was carrying a heavily injured Zexion on his back, and Larxene, Xigbar and Lexaeus, the ones with the most minor injuries, were going around healing the others. When everyone had been healed enough to be able to walk, Xigbar turned his attentions to Saix and Xemnas.

"C'mon dude, let me help you." He said, using his last cura to heal the superior enough for Xemnas to be able to stand. Xemnas stood up, and everyone gathered nearby. The silver-haired male summoned his coat, then smiled.  
"Well, it seems like most of us are here. We have been freed from the darkness, and our group has almost been brought back together again, and number XIII will be retrieved soon enough. And with three new members, how splendid. Now we will give you your names and number." He said, then started the naming process. Hao was first- the letters of his name swirled around and around, then an X was added somewhere.  
"Hao, you are now number XIV-Hoax, the Supersonic Destroyer." Hao nodded, his name was changed to Hoax. Xemnas then turned to Haemo.  
"Haemo, you are number XV. Hemoxa, the Vampire Puppeteer." Haemo nodded, wiping the blood from his face, now in his normal form. The silver-haired superior then turned to the green-haired female, Torinoue.  
"Torinoue, you have become number XVI-Neurotoxin, the Poisonous Charmer." Tori smirked-her new name was quite awesome.

The three then took their places in the group, and the Organisation came back from the darkness.


	7. Taking back the Light

_The three then took their places in the group, and the Organisation came back from the darkness._

Riku and Kairi sighed and tried to snap Sora out of this trance. Sora, his heart was the only thing moving, beating faster and more violently. The silver-haired male sighed.  
"Why isn't he waking up...what did Hao do?" He said, then Kairi squeaked as the entrance to darkness re-opened in the same spot.  
"Great, I bet he'll come back apologising because he realised his mission was a complete delusion." Riku smirked, but that cocky smile faded when he heard a cold laugh.

"I see you have done well, Hoax," A silver-haired male commented, leaving the darkness. He was followed by the eleven other organisation members, some of which Riku and Kairi recognised. Then came their old friend and that horrible one, accompanied by... a green-haired female? Riku and Kairi struck a defensive pose, but Xemnas just laughed. Hoax and Hemoxa stepped forwards, towards the two. The portal to darkness closed, but the Organisation were free.  
"Of course, we just need to find one more and then our glorious organisation will be back together again." Hoax nodded, then stepped forwards towards Sora. Riku jumped at the redhead, but A blur of green flashed past the redhead, standing in front of Riku and blocking his way.

"Get out of my way, lady," Riku growled, trying to shove past her. He soon found himself on the ground. The lady laughed, a snake-like tongue flicking out over her purple lips.  
"You shouldn't treat a lady like that, _Riku_" She hissed, standing over him. Riku blinked...he never encountered this one before, and she knew his name. He narrowed his eyes, looking slightly confused.  
"Oh, you don't remember me?" She said, feigning hurt. "You don't remember Agrabah, and that Snake Charmer on the streets?" Riku then gasped..no, it couldn't be...she always seemed so good, not having so much darkness in the heart.  
"You're lying. You look nothing like Torinoue." Riku said-the girl was lying, she just had to be. Neurotoxin laughed coldly.  
"Of course, you wouldn't recognise me now-I've changed so much," She smirked, kicking Riku. Riku jumped back up, ready to fight. "I've even made changes to my name." She glanced to Xemnas, who was watching the scene unfold. Riku gasped.  
"You're not her!" He said, charging forward and slashing at Neuro. The serpent lady winced as her lower right side was caught.

"Of course I'm not Torinoue anymore. I lost my heart, I saw it being taken away from me. I am no longer the lady you met and helped. I am Neurotoxin." She then summoned her needles. "Number XVI, the Poisonous Charmer." Neurotoxin felt elated when she said her little speech. Belonging somewhere was good. And obviously she had to protect her comrades, even if the attacker was once a friend. Having no heart and being loyal to an Organisation was a deadly combination- the memories could be ignored. Riku dodged out of the way as she threw her needles- the way she smirked when she had said her little speech. He then attacked her as she was regenerating her needles. He knocked her to the ground.

Hoax faltered as he saw Neurotoxin injured, but then he turned back to the task at hand. Neurotoxin was tougher than she appeared, it was best to let the others deal with it. And sure enough, Lexaeus had stood in front of her as Riku prepared another attack. Weapons clashed. Lexaeus knocked Riku away, but the silvernette just smirked.  
"I beat you once, I can do it again, big guy." He said, attacking Lexaeus. Lexaeus' protection meant that Neurotoxin could get up- she quickly got behind Riku, sticking a needle's tip into his collarbone.  
"It's best if you let us get on with what we're doing, and not attack." She said with a smirk."If I press this needle in any deeper, it may break. Then you'll die if you don't find the right antidote." Riku froze, then sighed.  
"You better not kill Sora or Kairi, cause if you do, I WILL kill you." He replied, and Neurotoxin smirked, keeping a hold on Riku to stop him from going to attack.

Hemoxa nodded to Hoax, and he growled- they didn't notice King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Hemoxa smirked, rounding on the three and blocking their way.  
"You better fucking stay put, or Neurotoxin will kill Riku," He said with a vicious smirk. "And then I'll kill you." Mickey was about to attack, when throns shot out of the ground, binding the three. Marluxia also came to help- 3 against 1 was not very fair.  
"Well, looks like you're gonna have to sit here and stay put," The pink-haired male said. Marly had also brought Vexen, who had created a frozen wall, blocking the three animals from assisting Sora.

"Good job, now all you have to do is reach into his heart, Hoax, and then we can rescue Number XIII, Roxas." Xemnas said, and then noticed Kairi was stood in front of Sora. Pathetic. He looked to Axel, who shrugged and approached the girl.  
"C'mon now Kairi, you don't want to separate me from the one I care about most now, do you?" He said, his green eyes narrowing slightly. Kairi did not budge, but she turned to Axel- why did he go back to the evil organisation?  
"Would you rather me go get Saix to move you, or will you do it now?" Axel summoned his chakrams, and walked towards her. Kairi made a squeaking noise, as she was gently pushed out of the way. Hoax just glared at her, then focused his energy.

Reaching into Sora's heart was like entering darkness. It appeared that he had been sucked into another world, only this time there was a bright light. He searched through this "Light world" and eventually came across two figures- one was Sora, the other a blonde. Hoax approached the blonde one with a smirk, but soon was stopped by Sora.  
"Hao, what are you doing?" He cried out, holding his keyblade out in front of him.  
"Rescuing an ally." The redhead replied coldy. "Now get out of my way!" He summoned his Sai and attacked. They parried blows, and eventually Hoax got annoyed with this- he had had to fight twelve battles, and this wasn't going to be so hard. He used his sonic shockwave ability, knocking Sora out of the way. Hoax then went towards Roxas, grabbing his arm.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" The blonde said, struggling. But Hoax wouldn't let go.  
"Taking you back to where you belong."  
"No, I belong here! Don't you get it?"  
"Well, orders are orders. And you are coming with me, no matter what." The redhead hit Roxas across the head, and then dragged him back.

He then went out of the heart, holding onto the arm of Roxas. Axel, being the member closest to where Sora was, ran up to Roxas and hugged him tight.  
"Roxas! You don't know how much I've missed you." The fiery one said, not letting go. Hoax smiled- finally he could get some rest, once they return to the base. Xemnas smiled. The organisation was complete, and stronger than ever.  
"Well done, Hoax. With your help, our organisation is complete once again." He then looked to Axel. "Keep a tight hold of Roxas. We don't want him escaping again." With that, the superior opened a dark portal, and the Organisation XIII all went through.

Back to the castle, complete.


End file.
